fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kohaku's Darkness
Dark Pasts & Bright Futures (Part 2) Flashback (5 months earlier) “Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!” Kohaku's bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the entire guild hall, especially in the master's quarters. Erin, looked up from the paperwork she was filling out, got up immediately, and quickly ran to the source of the scream. She didn't have to run far because the source came from the guild hall. When she got there she saw Kohaku, grabbing her head with both hands and screaming in pain. Ayumi was crying and Katherine was holding and trying to calm down the screaming Kohaku. The other guild members were in a panic, no one knew what was wrong and they hated that they couldn't help their friend. Everyone was scared and panicking. “What's going on here?!” Erin asked Chloe, who was the nearest guild member to her, fear and confusion plastered on her face. “I don't know Milady,” She answered, tears brimming her eyes. “We were all just talking a minute ago and then all of a sudden, Kohaku started to complain of a headache, then she grabbed her head and started screaming. Erin immediately ran to Kohaku and placed a hand on her head, ready to use a healing spell on her, but was immediately repelled and flown backwards into the guild bar the second she touched her. “Milady!” shouted Katherine and the others. “I'm alright.” Erin said while holding up her hand to inspect it because she couldn't even feel it. She and the other guild members gasped when they saw her hand covered in blood. Everyone quickly looked at Kohaku to see if she was the one bleeding, but Erin realized that it wasn't Kohaku's blood, it was hers'. “Master, what's going on. Y-your bleeding!” shouted a crying Ayumi. “Don't worry sweetie, I'm fine.” She said, trying not to scare the young girl, but that was most certainly a lie. Erin tried moving her hand, but a unimaginable pain hit it with just a twitch of her finger. She assumed that every bone in her hand was broken, it was also bent in a odd way. So she quickly hid her hand so the girls didn't see it. Everyone was staring at her with total shock on their faces. '' ''“Stop looking at me, I'm fine. Take Kohaku to the infirmary! Hurry!” she said quickly to get the attention off of her and back to the screaming Kohaku, but all was quiet. Everyone glanced at Kohaku and saw that she had stopped screaming and had returned to normal, she was breathing heavily. Everyone quickly ran to her side and started caring for her immediately. After about 5 minutes... Kohaku smiled warmly. “I'm fine everyone, don't worry about me. Why are you all so panicked?” She then passed out. Kohaku was taken to the hospital and Erin got treated for her hand. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Kohaku. Everyone was at a loss for words when they finally saw Erin's hand, it looked so bizarre. Her hand was bent in a way as if every single one of her fingers were all the way back. Words couldn't describe the unimaginable pain of getting her fingers pulled back to their original state. When Kohaku finally woke up, Erin asked her, “What the hell happened back at the guild hall?” She then described what happened and showed her bandaged hand. “When I touched your head to try and heal you, this happened.” Kohaku stared at Erin's hand in complete shock. “Milady I'm so sorry that happened to you,” she said sadly, “but don't worry about me, these headaches are normal, I've gotten used to them.” Now, everyone was staring at Kohaku, with shock on their faces. What shocked everyone was that she acted like this wasn't serious. Present Day Erin sat in her office thinking quietly to herself. Her hand had of course, long healed and Kohaku went on as if nothing happened. Not too long after, the 'headaches' happened again at the guild hall and just like last time, Kohaku would just shrug it off with a smile and claim to be okay. I made sure to have her on constant watch by her guild mates and team members. She said she's gotten used to them, but it still bothers me. These aren't any ordinary headaches. ''She thought to herself. The force that broke every bone in my right hand is what bothers me the most. Anything that can break MY hand, is pretty strong.'' Erin didn't dare to try touching Kohaku's head the second time. Instead, she just let it pass, but this second time it happened, Erin could feel a malicious energy coming from Kohaku, one she didn't notice before. It was for a slight moment, but she definetely noticed. This feeling made her sick to her stomach and it wasn't normal. Erin realized that it's magic energy. She decided to try asking Kohaku again about what she felt, but wasn't able to get a useful answer out of her. Instead she used her knowledge of magic and came to a realization that a dark magic spell has been cast upon Kohaku. Ever since she realized that, she has been looking into it ever since, but that was 5 months ago and still no luck. She sighed. There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” She said. Emiko walked through the door holding a tall stack of papers. “From the Magic Council.” she said quietly. Erin sighed, “Retirement doesn't seem so bad right now.” Which definitely earned a confused look from Emiko. Category:Enter: The Lovely Maiden Guild